The Scare Pair: Twins of Fire and Ice
by Dracula 2.0
Summary: When Sota's American friend Isaac comes to Japan for the summer, his parents send along his older twin brothers. But these twins aren't your average humans, and everyone knows it. What happens when their unearthly wrath is unleashed upon fuedal Japan?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon brothers! Hurry up!" Isaac ran ahead of his older brothers. They stalked reluctantly to the taxi waiting for them. Tall, thin, and dangerously pale, they had jet-black hair that fell past their shoulders, and both wore black jeans and band shirts and silver necklaces, mirror images of each other, save for their eyes. One had eyes the color of the coldest Siberian ice, the other had eyes the color of the hottest molten lava.

The twins slid into the back seat of the taxi, wondering why they were condemned to a summer in Japan, watching their idiot kid brother. Why couldn't the brat have gone by himself? Better yet, why couldn't their parents have taken him? Who cares about some runt Sota that their brother met on vacation in America? They sure didn't. And now they were stuck in Japan. For a whole summer.

The taxi approached a rather impressive looking shrine and Isaac proceeded to bounce around in the front seat. The brothers looked at each other. They had been gifted with a form of telekinesis, hearing each other's thoughts and feelings. Both felt the same: this summer was going to suck.

"Yay! We're here! Wahoo! C'mon guys! Let's go!" Isaac bounced some more as the taxi came to a stop. Atop the stairway to the house stood Sota and what the brothers assumed to be his mother, sister, and grandfather. They slid out of the taxi and cringed as the setting sunbeams struck their ghost-white skin, like it burned.

"Hi Isaac!" Sota screamed and ran down the steps, embracing Isaac in a childish hug. The twins looked away, disgusted. Their brother danced around in circles, hand in hand with Sota, saying how happy he was to see him again, and Sota returned it all with as much as if not more enthusiasm. Sota's mother and sister descended the stairs, smiling warmly. The old man eyed the twins warily.

"Well. Hello again, Isaac." Sota's sister said before turning to the brothers. "Hi. I'm Sota's older sister, Kagome." She had long black hair and a green and white school uniform, complete with a red tie. She extended a hand to them and each slowly shook it. "You would be Isaac's older brothers I presume." They nodded.

"Yeah!" Isaac ran over to them, more than happy to introduce them. "This is Dante and this is Damien! They're twins!"

"We see that!" Sota's mother smiled. Dante's red eyes flashed angrily at having their names shouted to all within earshot, and Damien wasn't at all happy, but they simply nodded and remained silent. "Now, come on everyone! I've made a big dinner!"

The brothers hung back, following the rest slowly into the house. The old man had still not said a word to the twins, but steered clear of them for most of the evening. The others talked for hours, merrily recounting their lives since their last meeting, but the twins did not join. They conversed in their minds, pondering how on Earth they could possibly make this summer the _least_ bit bearable. Sota mentioned how the twins hadn't said a word upon their arrival, earning himself a cruel glare from Dante.

_Peace, brother._ Damien whispered into his mind. _He is young and foolish._

_Yeah, but still… Can't I just waste him?_

_No. We must be polite guests._

_Like I care…_

_Dante, control yourself. _Dante had a terrible temper on a very short fuse. Damien was more difficult to enrage, and his wrath was more tactful and strategic than his brother's. When Dante was angered, someone could easily die.

Many painful hours later, the two young boys prepared for bed. The twins had been given separate rooms, but their mental link kept them in touch with their other halves. At about 12 that night, Dante was aware of someone sneaking past his door.

Peering out into the hall with inhuman silence, he glimpsed Sota's sister creeping into the kitchen. He immediately contacted Damien, and both set off in silent pursuit.

Following her out of the house, the twins watched her enter a side building and glanced at each other, wondering if they should follow. Dante wanted to, seeing nothing better to do, and Damien half-heartedly agreed, trailing after Dante. As they approached the door, they listened intently. They glanced at each other. No sound reached either of them, and their hearing was above average for a human.

_I thought she came in here! _ Dante hissed.

_Perhaps there is a back door._

_Tch. Fat chance._

They creaked the door opened and slipped inside, closing it behind them and pitching them into utter darkness. Both could see better in darkness than in light and had no problem seeing that the room was completely empty of all but a large well, and that the three side walls were perfectly solid.

"Dude." Dante spoke aloud-a rare thing for him to do-and stared into the well. His voice was harsh and violent, slicing the night air like butter.

"What?" Damien's voice was as cold as his ice-blue eyes.

"The well. Look." Damien followed his gaze.

The air in the well seemed to pulse. It grew stronger and stronger, until the brothers could feel the pull on their skin.

"What is this?!" Dante stepped back and cursed harshly.

"Brother! I do not like this! We should leave! Now!"

The twins turned a second too late. They made it only a step away from the well before being pulled backward. The air itself pulsed, alive with a dark energy. The brothers fought and fought, but to no avail. They were drawn into the well with a flash of magenta light.

Not much yet, but a work in progress. Bear with me, please. Many thanks for any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The twins hit the ground with a loud, sickening thud. Coughing weakly, Dante rolled onto his side.

"Damn!" he shouted. "What the HELL was that?!"

"And you would suppose _I_ know." Damien mumbled, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well, you always do. You know everything." Damien was far more intellectual than Dante, a trait he constantly tormented Dante with.

"Never mind that now. How are we going to get back up?"

Dante stood, dusted himself off, and gazed up at the mouth of the well.

"Uh, Damien…"

"What now?" Damien snapped. Dante tugged his sleeve and pointed up to the full moon hanging about them. Damien stared.

"What the…? We were inside, were we not?"

"Yes, we were! What the hell!"

"Well, how do we get out?" The twins looked at each other.

"I'm stronger." Dante said. "If you can manage to hold me long enough for me to get out, I can pull you up."

"Agreed."

Damien cupped his hands for a foothold, and Dante grabbed hold of the vines lining the side of the well. After a few minutes of struggling, Dante grabbed the top of the well and roughly fell over the side.

"Are you ok?" Damien asked, having heard the hard impact and his brother's harsh comment.

"Define 'ok'."

"'Uninjured'."

"Not literally! I'm fine. But you're never gonna believe this."

Dante hung an arm over the side of the well, and Damien scaled the vined wall to reach him. Dante pulled his brother over the side, but a broken beam of wood caught Damien's left side, tearing his shirt and cutting deep into his flesh. He cursed as violently as his brother, falling to the ground and holding his side. Blood poured over his hand and across the ground, shining silver in the blue moonlight. Dante fell to his brother's side. Only seldom had either of them ever been wounded so severely. Their mental connection screamed in Dante's mind, alerting him to the gravity of his brother's wound.

"DAMN!" Damien shouted. "Dante, WATCH what you are doing for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!"

"Sorry! Jeez! C'mon. You have to get help."

"You are joking."

"No, I'm not."

"I refuse."

"Oh, for the love of-GET UP!"

Rustling in the near-by bushes startled the warring pair. A large, ugly, rotting crow shot from a tree across the small clearing. The twins watched it and the curious pink glow coming from its throat.

"What IS this place?!" Damien cried.

The crow suddenly wheeled around and dove for Damien, drawn by the scent of the glistening blood. Dante stood and knocked it out of the air with a devastating flying kick. It rolled to the ground beside Damien.

"Thank you." Damien said.

"Don't mention it. I'm only a black belt."

The brothers turned their attention to the dead crow. Something had viciously torn its throat open, and thought it was nearly healed, through a small hole in the new skin a bright pink glow could be seen. Damien grabbed the bird and, without hesitation, ripped the wound open again. No blood fell, but instead, a tiny pink shard fell to the ground beside the twins. The crow's body disintegrated soon afterward.

"What's this?" Dante picked up the tiny gem and rubbed the few flecks of dead flesh from its shiny surface.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the trees. A man stepped from the trees, followed closely by the small, slim form of a woman. "Drop that!"

"Make me!" Dante retaliated.

"Why, you-!" the man rushed forward drawing an enormous sword. Dante was taken aback, but never hesitated for an instant. Ducking to the side, he landed a ferocious kick to the man's ribs.

"Stop it!" Kagome's voice reached them.

"Kagome! They have the shard!" the man shouted. It was now evident to the brothers that this man was anything but human, and the small dog-ears only helped to confirm their suspicion.

"Wait, InuYasha!" She ran towards them, her silhouetted form growing clearer with every step. "Dante, Damien, how did you get here?"

"How should _we _know?! Where the hell is _HERE_?!" Dante stood between them and his injured brother.

"'Here' is feudal Japan. I know you're not going to believe me, but the well is a portal from the present to the past. And that shard! You have to give it to us. It's very important!"

"Then maybe I should keep it!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Just because! We need that! Really bad!"

"Bite me."

"Give it!" the dog-man shouted and jumped on him. Dante threw him off almost effortlessly and had to stop himself from laughing at his shocked expression. He looked again at the tiny shard, captivated by its bright light. Damien howled in pain again, and Dante kneeled by him.

"Dante! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?"

"That shard! It can be used for great evil! You have to give it back!"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. The shard could be used for great evil? This was almost too good to be true.

"How?"

"She ain't tellin' you nothin'!" the dog-man shouted.

"Great evil, my brother…" Damien reached into his brother's hand and touched the shard.

A blinding light illuminated the clearing. InuYasha and Kagome shielded their faces from the powerful rays as best they could. When the lights died, the two were temporarily blinded, and when their vision returned, they gazed in horror at the pair standing before them.

The twins were gone. In their place stood a pair Kagome had never seen. One wore a bright red outfit and a black belt, decorated with chains, skull, spikes, and metal studs. He wore black gloves and boots, each with elaborate designs wreathing the seams. His hair fell well past his waist, black as the charcoal from the fires in the village, and hid most of a silver necklace. Messy bangs hid his molten red eyes that seemed ever so slightly familiar to Kagome. The other wore a sky blue outfit with a white belt and white boots. Besides a white border, there wasn't much detail, other than a silver necklace identical to the one on the man standing beside him. His hair was much shorter, spiked, and snow-white, and his eyes were pale ice blue.

"What the?" Dog-man stood. "Who the hell are you!"

The pair stepped back, looked each other over, and laughed, a sinister, evil laugh.

"It worked!" one said.

"Inconceivable!" shouted the other.

"Sweet!"

"Wait!" Kagome shouted. "Those eyes… Those necklaces… You're the twins!"

The pair looked at each other and laughed again.

"My, my. _Someone_ catches on quick." Damien said.

"Wolf-man's still confused!" Dante laughed.

"You used the Shikon Jewel to turn into demons!"

"Damn right!"

"Naturally."

"Gimme back the shard!" InuYasha pounced at them. Dante swatted him like a fly.

"So sorry, dog-boy." Damien taunted. "But this little gem has too much power for us to be handing it over to the likes of _you_. Fear not. We shall take very good care of it. Farewell!"

Enormous dragons, one of fire, one of ice, erupted from the ground in front of the twins. They leapt onto their mounts and flew off, leaving InuYasha and Kagome in complete darkness.


End file.
